<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile – Lächeln by AnnyHolmes221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252097">Smile – Lächeln</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b'>AnnyHolmes221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Kind of coming out, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg ist nach seiner Scheidung sehr schnell wieder sehr glücklich, war aber sehr verschlossen, wer oder was dafür verantwortlich ist ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile – Lächeln</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich war gerade noch in einer Besprechung mit Donovan, da sah ich, wie Mycroft an meinem Büro vorbei ging und nur Sekunden später vor der offenen Tür stand und an den Türrahmen klopfte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.</p>
<p>Wir waren jetzt seit zwei Wochen offiziell zusammen und ich war einfach nur glücklich und so verliebt, wie man nur sein konnte.</p>
<p>Das Lächeln, das sich auf meine Lippen stahl, versuchte ich gar nicht erst zu unterdrücken, ich wollte, dass jeder sah, wie glücklich ich gerade war und das Mycroft Holmes der Grund dafür war.</p>
<p>Heute war es das erste Mal, das Mycroft mich zum Mittagessen abholte, sonst hatten wir uns immer direkt im nahe gelegenen St. James Park getroffen, aber die Zeit des Versteckspielens war nun vorbei und dazugehörte auch das mein Team (und, da ich mit Donovan und Anderson die größten Klatschmäuler überhaupt in meinem Team hatte, auch der restliche Yard) Bescheid wussten, wer mich da so glücklich machte, denn Sally hatte mich in letzter Zeit schon öfter darauf angesprochen, was oder genauer, wer der Grund sei, dass ich so gut gelaunt sei.</p>
<p>Ich räusperte mich „Danke Sally, das war es dann erst mal“ Sie nickte verstehend.</p>
<p>„Wollen wir dann Inspector?“, ich strahlte ihn verliebt an. „Ja eine Sekunde noch“, damit wandte ich mich noch einmal zu Sally, die gleichermaßen erstaunt und irritiert noch mitten im Büro stand.</p>
<p>„Sally? Um deine Fragen zu beantworten, wer oder was mich in letzter Zeit so glücklich macht ...,“, ich schenkte ihm noch einen verliebten Blick und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand und drückte sie kurz „Er ist der Grund, Mycroft Holmes“, ich atmete einmal tief ein und suchte wiederholt den Blick Kontakt, den Mycroft mit einem knappen Lächeln erwiderte.</p>
<p>Jetzt war sie vollkommen überfahren „ähm … okay ...“ Ich nickte ihr zu und setzte mich in Bewegung den allmählich hatte ich wirklich Hunger. </p>
<p>Mycroft ging zuerst aus dem Büro raus.</p>
<p>Das hatte Sally auch aus ihrer Trance gerissen und sie machte Platz, sodass ich auch raus konnte.</p>
<p>„Wir reden später noch mal würde ich sagen“, meinte ich zu ihr.</p>
<p>Fahrig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare „was?... ja klar ...“ Myc sah mich mit einem auffordernden Blick an und ich drehte mich zu ihm. Zusammen gingen wir den Flur runter zu den Fahrstühlen und machten uns uns auf den 15 Minütigen Fußweg zu unserem angestammten Kiosk im Herzen des Parks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich bin nach über einem Jahr dann auch mal wieder zurück. <br/>Dieser Text ist schon drei Jahre alt und auch mal innerhalb der 120er Challenge auf FF.de entstanden.</p>
<p>Würde mich freuen wenn es euch gefallen hat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>